Midnight Snack
by Oxymoronic Wonder
Summary: Two thoughts pondering on the same subject, two hungers for the same desire, two boys who just want a midnight snack. Kyo x Yuki. Oneshot.


**A's/N: **OH MY GOSH. WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS MY FRIEND KEPT BUGGING ME D:

"Is it done yet?"

"…How 'bout now?"

"Now?"

"Now?"

"pester pester pester"

"BITCH, GET IT DONE!"

Oh, boy. Well, my friend just asked me to write a Kyuki fic! Woo. Yeah. xD

I'm unsure how to exactly write a pairing that I don't actively support, so I'm just going to toy around with a few ideas. Don't be surprised if this is kinda … all over the place.

I'm going to do my best with this one. It was a request, after all, and I've been meaning to write about them for awhile now, even though I firmly support Yukiru. Oh, PS: If you don't like homosexual content, well … yeah. Turn back now. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership of Fruits Basket or the characters withheld therein. What does that mean? That means that I don't own Furuba! If I did, Yuki and Tohru would be together, damn it! D: Yes, I copied the disclaimer from Perfect Heaven. I might be writing a Kyuki, but that doesn't mean I don't like Yukiru. :D

Ah, along with that fact, I don't own the song, "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace.

Enjoy!

Oh, by the way … this is a songfic. Okay, get reading!

---

_Every time we lie awake_

Toss. Turn. Shift. That was all he had been doing that night. The rain had been thumping on the windowsill like little pebbles of lovers that wanted comfort, thumping, thumping, thumping forever – of course, he didn't have a lover. He hoped it would stay that way. For good. He shifted again, this time to the side to watch the pitter-pattering of the rain against his windowsill. His room wasn't the most accommodating, only containing a mat for sleeping, one white comforter, a dresser, one desk … quite quaint and practical. He scowled. That was how he liked it. He didn't need anything more. He didn't need anyone. The boy shifted his flickering red eyes to the side, one lean arm placed over his stomach.

Kyo wasn't one to brood. You'd think he would – cats are associated with brooding, aren't they? But he wasn't the brightest crayon in the Crayola coloring bin when it came to thinking things out. Only when he was alone and in silent quarters did he stare at his gloomy ceiling and wonder, closing his slanted, angry red eyes, growling lowly. There was one person in particular that he'd been brooding about for quite some time now … every night, in fact. He blamed it on the rain – Kyo hated rain. It drained him of his energy. It was probably contributing to his annoying thoughts about … him.

Kyo growled deeply.

_Flashback_

"_Get out of my way, you damn rat!" Kyo bellowed, growling loudly at the bored looking rat standing firmly in front of him. "Here's a thought," offered the boy in mock optimism, "how about _you_ move?" he inquired, a challenging smile on his face. Kyo could have screamed, clawing at his black shirt in absolute irritation. "That _does it_!" Kyo roared, darting at Yuki with one arm outstretched, intent on knocking the rat into oblivion. Sadly, the opposite occurred – instead, Yuki easily dodged the assault and slipped behind Kyo, warm breath caressing the cat's tanned skin before the back of his head was met with pain, and lots of it. Kyo landed on the floor, groaning. "These things have a way of working themselves out…" Yuki stated, stepping around the cat's immobile body._

_After every hit we take_

"Damn rat…" he muttered, shifting to stare at the dull, pale green wall but a few feet from his floor-placed mat. Every damn night, that stupid Yuki had been entering his securely locked thoughts. He didn't understand it, frankly. And it was strange – he had been thinking about all of the times that they'd fought, and for some weird reason, he'd actually … sort of … _enjoyed _feeling Yuki's touch. Kyo growled even louder than before. This was irritating. This was stupid! That damn rat!

_Every feeling that I get_

Kyo took a deep breath, flicking one balled hand through the tamed fire sitting atop his head, gripping the covers flapped carelessly across his body. For once, he wasn't sitting in the dark T-shirt and tan cargo pants, the belt left carelessly undone like he usually wore it – he was actually in a pair of simple, tan pajamas, top and bottom. Kyo picked at them carefully, scowling. It was probably just a phase – yes, that was it! A simple phase. What could it mean? Nothing … Kyo lightened his irritated gaze, a genuinely confused look on his countenance.

Absolutely nothing…

---

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_---_

His eyes were half open, ominously glowing in the dark room he was situated in. They were purple and gray, perhaps a bit wide, but they retained a calm feeling – an extremely brooding face, one that thought constantly about what most people didn't think about, what most people didn't dare venture to think about. Yuki held quite an esoteric mind, and right now, he was thinking about only one thing – and this certain something seemed to be annoying him just the slightest bit as he fiddled around with the blanket draped lightly over his bodice. His hair was a bit of a mess, tumbled gray and flicked every which way. He couldn't sleep - and usually, he would be glad to embrace dreamland.

_Every roommate kept awake_

He had been constantly sighing for the past few minutes, depressed. Yuki was never confused – it simply didn't happen. But all he had been thinking about this dreary, rainy night, was a certain stupid cat located but a room away. _Pitter-patter._ Damn rain. _Sigh. _Damn sighing. _Shuffle. _Damn blanket. Yuki blinked, arching one eyebrow as he watched his window, silent sentinel in unresting state as the rain made patterns of gray and white hazes on the pane of glass. One drop splashed and went that way – one went the other – then one there, a puddle over here … Yuki rubbed his gleaming, ghostly eyes in disbelief. Was this real?

_By every sigh and scream we make_

The droplets of water seemed to be making a portrait of some sort … and it looked like Kyo. Every one of those little drops accommodated for his fiery hair, and that little stream created one eye, and a bitter and antagonized eyebrow formed over there … in fact…

"Stupid cat." Yuki hissed, angrily turning on his side as he clutched his comforter in silent scrutiny. Why did he keep thinking about him? It was stupid. For the past few days, he had actually _enjoyed _the cat's company. That wasn't right … it just … it wasn't. They always fought. They were the cat and rat - it was set in stone. He wasn't supposed to be sneaking glances over at the cat every now and then – he wasn't supposed to be slipping him a smile, only to be replied with a blank look, and then a smirk in return. And that was what confused Yuki the most. Kyo had actually smiled back once or twice. Why was that?

_All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet_

Yuki shook his head, rubbing his fantastic mess of gray hair in irritation. He'd just tiptoe downstairs and sneak a bag of chips, or something. Brain food. Of course. That would help. He would be able to think that way. Sighing, the discombobulated rat shuffled around in his bed raised above the floor, feeling around for the wall so that he could support himself in the perpetual darkness, slipping out from under his warm covers. He didn't want to wake up Tohru, or any of them. Just a quick snack. That would be it.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Yuki stumbled over a nameless entity residing on his hard wood floor, cursing softly under his breath as he resisted the temptation to reach down and caress his aching foot. He wasn't exactly the tidiest person in the world – that was what Kyo and Tohru specialized in, tidiness. Yuki arched a pale eyebrow in irritation as he swiveled the golden, gleaming doorknob of his room, opening it hesitantly. It was quiet in the hallway – not a sound or person in sight. The rat left his door open so that he wouldn't have to open it and make even more noise a second time, and then straightened out his white pajamas with the slightest bit of care, lingering outside of his room to let his glowing purple lempistras adjust to the unsightly darkness. Slowly, he could make out enough for him to be able to grab the railing of the staircase, its outline barely visible, and slip down the steps, silent.

_I hate everything about you_

What he didn't expect, however, was the quiet rummaging of someone else in the house. Yuki had barely made it to the living room when he heard the quiescent murmurs of a decidedly irritated, low voice. He could barely make the syllables out that the other being was muttering, alert, and if not the least bit afraid. Had someone broken in? He slipped into the living room and gripped the curtains shielding the kitchen from the rest of the house, listening intently, before shoving them back quietly, so as not to draw attention to himself.

"Damn rat … first he's in the damn house, then he's giving me damn bruises, now he's in my damn head. Damn it!" cursed the voice. Yuki at once knew who it was and sighed. Of course – just the person he didn't want to see had to be up getting a snack, too. Yuki ruffled his gray hair soundlessly, ignoring what Kyo was saying for the most part. The rat was thinking about simply slipping back up to his room and waiting until Kyo had finished ... but, then again, he wouldn't mind talking to the irritating cat, who was still cursing under his breath. "Damn rain! Damn house in the damn rain! _Damn it! _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" the flustered cat exclaimed, and only when Yuki took care to enter the kitchen and "accidentally" bump his foot into the wall did Kyo hiss and whip around, alarmed.

_Why do I love you?_

"What the hell are you doing up, you damn rat?!" Kyo demanded, one carton of carelessly opened milk in his hand, which was being pointed accusingly at Yuki. Some of the liquid spilled onto the floor, at which Kyo recited another frustrated, "Damn!" Yuki couldn't help but smirk. "I could be asking you the same question." He replied, glowering at Kyo as fiercely as the cat glowered back at him. "Stop being a smart ass, you damn rat! I came down here to think." He replied, shifting the rat a, for some reason, confused look, almost considering.

_I hate everything about you_

Yuki arched an eyebrow, advancing on Kyo. "Oh, really? I didn't know you thought." He uttered. Kyo growled, stepping back hesitantly. "_Shut up! _And don't come over here!" Kyo threatened, looking positively distressed. His flaming red hair was standing on end, tickling the back of his neck curiously as he scratched the leg of one of his tan pajama pants. "Why shouldn't I?" hissed Yuki, staring down his enemy, as he usually did.

_Why do I love you?_

"Because I said so, you asshole!" Kyo snapped, watching as Yuki took a few more steps forward. The cat bristled, keeping one eye open as he glugged down the last of the milk, crushed it in his palm, and tossed it into the ready and waiting trash can located nearby. "You want a fight, you damn rat?" a furious Kyo challenged, cracking his knuckles and shaking out his palms. The cat had been wanting a fight with Yuki every since he had decided to get a midnight snack – he couldn't get the stupid Sohma out of his head. He figured that if he beat him up, that would solve things quite nicely. Right? Violence solved everything, in his case.

_Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take_

Yuki smiled. It appeared that he, too, was eager to lay his hands on Kyo and dislocate several of his internal organs. "Much obliged." Yuki uttered, voice calm and cool as usual as he bounded at Kyo, arms folded across his chest to wait and see what the cat would do this time. The frustrated cat, as expected, let out a war cry and shot at Yuki without thinking; it appeared as if the two would barrel into each other before Yuki faked a left and rammed his knee into the befuddled cat's side. Immediately, Kyo was on the floor, hissing in pain. After a few moments of clutching his side and gasping for breath, Kyo meekly barked out at Yuki, who was observing a few feet away. "D-Damn r-rat! ...This isn't … over…!" he panted, wincing.

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet_

Yuki let down his guard, looking up briefly to stare at the ceiling. No, they hadn't woken the others up – good. The rat dusted off his white pajama pants, shuffling his feet and watching as Kyo tried and failed to lift himself up from off of the ground. Yuki was about to walk toward the fridge to get something to eat and go back to bed, satisfied, before he shot the immobile Kyo another contemplating glance. He hadn't ever pitied him before – but maybe just this once. But only once.

Once.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Sighing, Yuki walked over to Kyo who had decided to give up with ever getting up off of the stone cold floor and reached out an awkward hand. "Get up," the rat ordered. Kyo glanced up at him, growling and glaring. "Get your hand away from me and leave me alo – _hey!" _Kyo shouted, lowering his voice a few decibels. Yuki was currently gripping the cat's shoulder and, against all odds, was helping him up, twisting one arm around the red head's arm and pulling the male up. Without thinking, Kyo involuntarily let Yuki help him back to his feet, shivering as the rat's cold hands brushed across his face accidentally.

_I hate everything about you_

Kyo scowled and tried to shake off Yuki – but the rat refused to let go. The cat hissed. "Well, you asshole – you helped me up! Now fuck off and go to hell!" the teenager barked, though he couldn't help but notice that his voice wasn't as angrily toned as he had meant it to be. And why, exactly, was he revering in Yuki's soft touch? The rat was silent as their eyes met – neither really knew what to do at the moment, unsure of themselves and where this was going. Kyo was bristling confusedly, Yuki now brushing his hand across the other's hot cheek, and now Kyo was relaxing considerably and easing into it, and then their faces were merely inches away from each other's as they gazed at their supposed mortal enemies.

_Why do I love you?_

Kyo had stopped trying to draw away from Yuki now, and, through his own disbelief, was actually leaning into the rat, and thinking, _'What the hell? I'm not supposed to like this – what the hell, what the hell-'_

**_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_**

He tasted, Yuki thought, something like mint, or cinnamon – some kind of spicy delicacy that he couldn't quite place, at the moment, or care about, either; he was relishing in it, the whole thing, the accidental meeting in the kitchen, the clamor, and now this.

**_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know_**

Kyo's eyes fluttered – he hadn't thought that his first kiss would be with someone he had despised for most of his life, he really hadn't – and he hadn't actually thought that it would feel like a breath of fresh air, or maybe cotton candy – no … berries. Yes. That was it. Yuki tasted like berries, fresh ones, newly picked, ripe – and he had to admit that he liked it. Immensely.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

And before they both knew it, they had broken apart, panting, staring, casting glances around the kitchen just to see for certain that no one had seen that – to make sure that it was _their _little secret – and then they shoved past each other, confused, but somehow overjoyed, back up the stairs, pouncing on them one after the other, side by side, into the bleak, dimly lit hallway, fiddling with their separate room door's, exchanging blank glances, and then smiling, for no reason at all, grinning, even…

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

And then both of their doors closed, ringing throughout the house before everything fell silent; but there wasn't just silence … there was peace, for once.

_You love me_

But besides that, there was a minute giggling in the hallway. It sounded as if it had just found the best blackmail ever to be discovered in existence – Shigure giggled even more loudly, and then tiptoed downstairs, humming a tune. "Highschool boys, highschool boys, all for meeeeee, highschool boys!"

---

Whew!

That was weird, huh?

Wonder what Shigure's gonna do…

I'll leave that to your imaginations.

R & R!

-rains cookies-


End file.
